


Hair

by radikalsheek



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Warning: Rapunzel Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radikalsheek/pseuds/radikalsheek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of the Raven Cycle belong to the incomparable Maggie Stiefvater. I am grateful to her generosity in letting them out to play. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kind of a hairy situation," Adam said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

Adam slid out of sleep and into the day feeling pleasantly sore in all the right places. Ronan was curled around his back, still soundly asleep. What was not pleasant was the sudden realization they had to haul ass if they were going to make it to class on time.

Adam rolled to the edge of the bed, anchored his feet and stretched. Mmmm, very pleasantly achy. Very unpleasantly late. They really had to stop going to Cabeswater on school nights. The sex was always worth it but they never made it back to Monmouth before the early hours. Still, the sex. Adam turned and let his eyes play over his sleeping lover with deep appreciation, unable to stop the smile curling the edges of his mouth. Ronan’s face was softened in sleep, dark lashes fanning across those high cheekbones, sheets rumpled around the glorious stretch of limbs and muscles and his dark hair spilling across the pillow.

Wait, what?

Dark hair spilling?

Adam stared. The head Ronan had laid on the pillow last night was tired, sated and close shaven. This morning, dark hair sprouted from Ronan’s head as if it belonged there, thick, lustrous and falling in soft waves. The Lynches all had good hair. Declan’s was a thick, beautifully cut sweep of a head, Matthew’s was soft, golden curls and Ronan, well, Ronan appeared to have a mixture of Declan’s color and Matthew’s curls. Adam reached out, fascinated, and stirred his fingers through it, watching as waves of hair wrapped around his fingers. 

Fuck. School. Time. As much as he longed to stay and play-

“Ronan, wake up.” Adam shook Ronan’s shoulder. Complete opposite to Adam who liked to greet the day with slow deliberation, Ronan slept until the very last moment before exploding into action, a blur of speed and motion in the scant few minutes he took to get ready and meet Adam at the door, uniform as in place as it ever got and finishing whatever was handy and vaguely appropriate for breakfast. 

Ronan knifed upwards. He winced slightly and Adam couldn’t stop the smirk on his face. He wasn’t the only one feeling twinges this morning, Ronan should have a few of his own. Usually Adam paused in his routine for what was a highlight of his morning as Ronan scrambled out of bed but today he sat, still shocked, and watched as Ronan’s arms stretched up and then down over his scalp and over his-

“What the fuck?” Ronan was holding handfuls of his own dark hair, eyes wide and jaw gaping. 

“You have hair.” 

Ronan gave it an experimental and not gentle tug, eyeing Adam in suspicion as if he had somehow stuck it on his head while he slept. The following grimace convinced them both. 

“No shit, I have hair. Where the fuck how?” 

Now that Ronan was sitting up, Adam could see said hair more clearly as it waved and sprung about Ronan’s face. It was longish, curling about his ears and down his neck. It was very dark and very thick and it changed the lines of Ronan’s face.

Adam was staring. “It’s gorgeous. Your hair. You look…gorgeous.” There was a pause as they exchanged a long, heated look and Adam regretted the lack of time again. Later, he promised himself and tried to convey it in his look. Ronan registered with a flicker of a smile and then was up and moving. Adam was again stuck in place, watching as that hair moved with him.

“Shit fuck shit-titty-shit. We need to move, Ad, or we’re going to be fucking late.” 

Ronan was moving fast, gathering clothes, pulling them on. 

“I don’t get it. How? Overnight? Shit. No time for a shower and no time. Adam.”

Adam was still in a hair induced stupor. If he just had time to run his fingers through again and there were tiny curls at the base of Ronan’s neck that looked just…edible.

“Adam, move.”

Oh yeah, school. Adam got up, moving slowly, still watching Ronan. 

Ronan ran his hands across his head. “This is fucking weird and what am I going to do with it? We don’t have time to buzz it-“

Ronan stopped at the yelp of protest from Adam. 

“Jesus, Adam. You need to get dressed.” Ronan was smiling as he said it, grinning at Adam’s fascination. He was rifling through his dresser, pulling out the raven crested knit cap that was uniform in cooler weather.

Adam sighed as the hair disappeared. . 

“All right?” Ronan asked, as he settled the cap into place, looking more like his regular self. “For now? We can work out what the fuck happened later.” 

Adam nodded, finally moving. They would really have to haul major league ass now to make it in time. As Ronan swung his backpack over his shoulder, it dislodged the cap slightly and a dark, waving strand curled out from under it.

Adam reached to tuck it back in and managed his first coherent thought of the morning.

“Curls”, he said. “You have curls.”

“No shit”, replied Ronan. “What? You expected my hair to be fucking straight?

 

************************************************************************

Ronan grabbed him as he came out of fifth period. Literally grabbed him as he exited History, steering toward the nearest bathroom. Adam allowed himself to be steered although, not having time to eat breakfast, he had really been looking forward to lunch.

Ronan was busy checking the bathroom for other occupants before turning back to Adam.

“I thought we said not at school?”, Adam asked. 

“No, no, not that. There’s a problem.” Ronan pulled off his cap and a mane of dark hair cascaded around his face. This morning, it had been around his ears, shocking enough in its sudden presence but now it flowed to the middle of his back, bouncing and waving around him. 

“Jesus.” Ronan looked like he could audition for a shampoo commercial.

“It keeps fucking growing, its getting really fucking heavy and if it doesn’t stop, my hair will be down to my ass by the end of school.

Adam’s eyes glazed over. 

“Adam!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Adam didn’t think there was much use pointing out that Ronan using hair and ass in the same sentence was really unfair right now.

“It barely fits in the cap. If it gets any longer, it’s gonna come out and fucking go everywhere. Can you cut it?” 

Adam privately thought that was a tragic thought but again, kept this to himself. 

“Sure.”

Ronan was brandishing the scissors from his pencil case. 

“ Just cut it as short as you can.”

Ronan gathered his hair into a clump and Adam hacked away at it.

“It’s not going to look any good, I’m not a hairdresser.”

“Just get it short enough and I can buzz the rest off tonight.”

Ronan sighed with relief as ragged dark clumps piled up in the sink. Adam sighed for different reasons. 

 

*********************************************************************************

By the time they got back to Monmouth after school, Ronan’s knit cap was again wadded with hair and Ronan was pissed off. 

Gansey looked from behind piles of paper on his desk. Adam had never worked out how Gansey managed to beat them home when they never lingered and Ronan drove at double the speed limit. Yet here he was. Ronan slumped into the corner of the couch and Adam dropped beside him.

“Bad day?”

“Kind of a hairy situation.”, said Adam. Ronan shot him a withering look.

“What?”

In answer, Ronan pulled off the knit cap and there was the shampoo commercial all over again. Gansey gazed at him.

“It’s not a fucking wig.”

Gansey was looking odd. 

“You look like…Kim Kardashian.”

This was said so reverently that Ronan was shocked out of pissed off and into aghast horror for several beats.

“Gansey that’s….eeewwww. Fucking eeeewww.” The look on Gansey’s face was just disturbing.

“It’s coming off now.” Ronan said to Adam with more than a touch of violence.

“We need to figure out why it’s there in the first place or it’s only going to grow back again.” Adam reached out and ran his fingers through the thick, dark mass. “I mean, this is since lunchtime.”

Gansey was doing his best not to stare. Ronan did look very different although his furious glare was familiar.

“Lunchtime? Your hair grew that long since lunchtime?”

“We cut it at lunchtime. It was there this morning, shorter, and then it grew. A lot.”

“How did it get there this morning?”

“I don’t fucking know. I woke up with it.” 

Now that he was thinking about it, there was a memory tugging at Adam. 

“Last night, Cabeswater,” he said to Ronan and saw the memory surface for Ronan too.

“You went to Cabeswater last night?” 

“We were…um….we were…ah.”

“You were consummating your relationship? In Cabeswater? What a wonderful idea.”

Gansey had another strange and disturbing look on his face. It was part hunger, part dreamy and nothing to do with them. No point in telling him that their relationship had long been consummated and re-consummated many times over. Gansey and Blue were obviously moving at a different pace and here was more information than they needed to know.

Adam plowed ahead before Ronan could say something Ronan-ish.

“Do you remember, I asked what your hair looked like?”

Ronan nodded, that mane of hair shaking and shimmering around him as he did so. Adam did not point out that Ronan’s answer had been, unhelpfully, that his hair looked like hair. Dark hair. Ronan had since delivered big time on the hair front so there was no point rehashing. 

“I said I would like to see it someday. I said I hoped you’d grow it again.” 

“And I said you just wanted something to hold onto.” 

“And we don’t need to bring that up. Ronan, it wouldn’t be the first time Cabeswater has granted a wish, especially one of mine.” 

“You wished I turn into fucking Rapunzel?” 

“Of course not, you know that, you were there but if Cabeswater thought it was helping…if I wished it, maybe I can unwish it?

“Worth a fucking try. Do we need to go back to Cabeswater?”

“Try here first? Maybe I could just tell your hair it can stop growing now.”

“Go right the fuck ahead.”

Adam gathered up a handful of silky, dark hair. It wrapped around his fingers, glossy and soft.

“Hey, Adam, any time now would be fucking peachy. I think it’s grown another inch.”

Adam lifted up the hair and suddenly swallowed a giggle. This was ridiculous. Not the first ridiculous thing they’d done and no doubt not the last, but still.

“Hey, Ronan’s hair.” Adam saw Ronan’s mouth twitch too and fought down his laughter. “Um, thank you for growing for me and you-“

“can fucking stop now.”, Ronan finished. 

“Ronan.” 

Ronan sighed. “I don’t think that did anything. It still feels like it is growing.”

Gansey leaned forward from the desk chair. 

“Is that how you did it last night?”

Adam and Ronan avoided each other’s eyes. 

“Not quite. We were more…serious.”

“Well, do it like that. Not necessarily the words but more of the emotion.”

Gansey may have a point. 

Adam swung around on the couch to face Ronan who was leaning back against the arm. Adam tugged him upright and close. An arm settled across his shoulders and Adam touched Ronan’s face gently with his hand. His other hand sifted through Ronan’s hair. It truly was beautiful. 

“Ronan’s hair,” said Adam as Ronan’s eyes settled onto his. “Ronan’s hair, you are a part of Ronan so I love you. I love you at whatever length you want to be. You can stop growing now.” 

Ronan sighed. “That’ll do it”, he said. His smile was soft. Adam saw the moment it changed into his dirty smirk.

“Next time, wish for my dick to grow, would you?”

“So not necessary”, Adam said and they both slid their eyes sideways, smiling, as Gansey - predictably - blanched.


End file.
